Punishment
by lunev
Summary: Kesalahpahaman membuat Kyungsoo merasa cemburu dan memutuskan untuk menghukum Jongin. Hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo pada Jongin? - KaiSoo yaoi fanfiction;full nc and dirty talk;rnr please? thank you.
Siapa pun yang berada di posisi Kyungsoo saat ini tentunya akan merasa kesal. Siapa juga yang akan tahan jika melihat kekasih mereka berpelukan dengan orang lain? Berpelukan mesra tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Itulah yang saat ini membuat Kyungsoo menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya.

Jongin sedang berpelukan dengan Krystal.

Sekedar informasi, perempuan itu adalah mantan kekasih Jongin. Dan sekarang mereka berpelukan, juga saling tersenyum seperti itu? Tentu saja Kyungsoo sangat marah. Apa Jongin lupa jika dirinya telah memiliki kekasih? Lagipula, apa yang kurang dari Kyungsoo selama ini?

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sesaat kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan kaki yang dihentakkan ke jalan.

Mendengar hentakkan kaki itu, Jongin menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan melihat lelaki itu tampak berjalan menjauh. Astaga, apa ia senyaman itu memeluk Krystal sampai tidak sadar akan kehadiran Kyungsoo? _Shit_ , Kyungsoo pasti akan marah besar nanti.

Jongin melepas pelukannya dengan Krystal, sukses membuat gadis itu menatap bingung Jongin. Belum sempat bertanya _ada apa_ , Jongin lebih dahulu menjawab, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku harus pergi, Kyungsoo sepertinya tadi melihat kita."

Krystal mengangguk, "Ah kalau begitu kau harus cepat mengejarnya. Maaf, karena aku kalian jadi salah paham."

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Krystal, "Tidak apa. Aku pergi dulu, Krys!"

Sambil melambaikan tangan, Jongin berlari menjauh dan segera menuju apartement miliknya dan Kyungsoo. Dia harus menjelaskan jika tadi dia hanya meminta Krystal untuk membantu mengerjakan tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Punishment**

 _ **Author : LunA**_

 _ **Genre : romance, drama**_

 _ **Rating : M for mature content**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiSoo ( KaixKyungsoo)**_

 _ **Warning : gay content, mature content, boyxboy, bad language, DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TYPO SEBAGIAN DARI SENI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kyungsoo?"

Jongin membuka pintu apartementnya perlahan. Mengerutkan kening saat melihat keadaan gelap apartementnya. Mungkin kah Kyungsoo belum pulang sehingga lampu belum dinyalakan? Lalu, kemana dia jika bukan pulang ke tempat ini?

"Kyung-"

BUK

Jongin merasakan nyeri di bagian punggung, kemudian terjatuh ke lantai. Dia tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara, orang yang barusan memukul Jongin hanya menyeringai lalu menyeret tubuh Jongin menuju sebuah kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Pusing, itulah yang Jongin rasakan ketika membuka mata. Saat akan menggerakkan tangan, Jongin tersadar jika dia dalam keadaan terikat. Maka dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, kemudian menyadari jika ia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Terikat dan tidak menggunakan pakaian apapun. Sialan, siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun."

Jongin menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara, terkejut saat ternyata Kyungsoo sendirilah yang telah melakukan ini padanya. Apa karena masalah tadi?

"Kyungsoo, lepaskan aku. Yang kau lihat tadi hanya salah paham. Lepaskan dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh dan menghampiri Jongin. Duduk di pangkuan lelaki itu lalu mengusap kedua pipi kekasihnya. Kyungsoo membuka _bathrobe_ yang sedari tadi ia gunakan, lalu melempar pakaian itu secara sembarang. Tangannya mulai nakal mengelus milik Jongin lalu mengecup bahu tegap Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Jongin mulai was-was, nafasnya mulai memburu karena Kyungsoo yang semakin cepat memberikan servis pada penisnya.

Hanya beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo berhenti, menatap wajah Jongin dan menyeringai saat menyadari jika rencananya telah berhasil. Kyungsoo menurunkan posisi duduknya lalu menggesekkan pantatnya pada penis Jongin.

"Ahh Jonginhh," Kyungsoo mendesah tepat di depan telinga Jongin.

" _Shit_!" geram Jongin karena Kyungsoo hanya terus menggesekkan milik mereka, tanpa membiarkan Jongin mendapat kenikmatan lebih.

Kyungsoo berhenti, mencengkeram bahu Jongin dengan nafas tersengal. Perlahan Kyungsoo berdiri lalu mengambil sebuah kotak di bawah tempat tidur mereka. Jongin tahu jika isi kotak itu adalah beberapa _sex toy_ , tapi apa rencana Kyungsoo sebenarnya?

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mendominasiku, kan?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Jelas dia tidak mau jika Kyungsoo menukar peran mereka di atas ranjang. Tidak! Itu adalah mimpi buruk untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu mengelus pelan pipi Jongin, mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu meniup wajah Jongin. "Aku pikir aku cukup pantas untuk menjadi dominan, sementara kau dalam keadaan terikat."

"Jangan macam-macam Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin mulai meninggikan nada suaranya.

Plak

Panas dan nyeri. Jongin meringis saat tangan Kyungsoo menampar pipi kanannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melakukan ini padanya.

"Jangan berteriak padaku, Kim Jongin!"

Nafas Kyungsoo tampak terengah setelah ia berteriak. Sementara Jongin akhirnya bungkam dan memilih untuk memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kyungsoo lakukan padanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar, memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan tidak penting dengan Jongin. Lelaki bermata bulat itu naik ke atas ranjang lalu merangkak ke atas tubuh Jongin, membalik tubuh dan menungging di hadapan wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengecup _abs_ milik Jongin dan menyeringai saat mendengar geraman rendah dari bibir Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku, Kyungsoo." Suara Jongin terdengar memberat.

Menggeleng, Kyungsoo berpindah menungging agak jauh dari jangkauan Jongin. Tangannya mulai menggesek-gesekkan dildo tadi di depan lubangnya.

"Permainan baru saja akan dimulai. Apa kau mau melewatkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat mulai memasukkan dildo tersebut ke dalam lubangnya.

Jongin berdecak saat menatap pemandangan erotis dihadapannya. Jakunnya mulai turun-naik, dan ia mulai terangsang. Kalau saja dia tidak terikat, pastinya dia akan langsung menyerang Kyungsoo saat ini.

"A-ahh Jonginhh!" Kyungsoo memaju-mundurkan dildo di dalam lubangnya. Membayangkan jika Jongin lah yang saat ini menusuk lubangnya.

"Anhh akhh Jonginhh ahh."

Jongin merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa desahan Kyungsoo terdengar sangat seksi di saat seperti ini. Melihat dildo itu tampak dihisap kuat oleh lubang anus Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin semakin bernafsu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan, dan berusaha untuk melepas ikatan ditangannya.

"Ouhh ahh Jonginhh, lebih dalamhh." Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk memaju-mundurkan _sex toy_ tersebut. Rasanya agak sulit karena dia harus bergerak sendiri, ini juga membuatnya menjadi sulit untuk orgasme.

Kyungsoo berhenti, lalu memutar tubuh untuk menatap wajah Jongin. Ia merangkak mendekati Jongin tanpa mengeluarkan dildo dari dalam anusnya. Dengan perlahan dan memasang wajah polos, Kyungsoo meraih penis Jongin lalu mengecup kepala penisnya.

Jongin mengerang.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Kyungsoo memasukkan penis Jongin ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap penis Jongin lalu menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo tidak jelas. Terkadang cepat dan terkadang lambat, sukses membuat Jongin merasa kesal.

Jongin mulai ikut menggerakkan pinggul untuk membuat Kyungsoo lebih cepat, namun Kyungsoo menekan pahanya agar tidak ikut bergerak. Jongin mendongakkan kepala saat Kyungsoo meremas kuat penisnya. Sialan, dia benar-benar sedang menghukum Jongin.

"Lebih cepat, Kyungsoo. Lebih cepat." Jongin memejamkan mata saat Kyungsoo akhirnya mempercepat gerakkannya.

Merasa bosan dan masih ingin mengerjai Jongin (Kyungsoo masih marah dengan Jongin omong-omong), Kyungsoo kembali menggerakkan dildo di dalam lubangnya lalu merangsang Jongin dengan mendesah di telinga Jongin.

"Jongin, penismu menusukku dengan sangat kuat ahhh," Kyungsoo mempercepat gerakkan maju mundur dildo tersebut.

"Jonginhh, akhh i-iya di sana anhh."

"Akhh J-jongin, kau besar mhh."

"Jonginhh ahh Jonginhh."

Jongin memejamkan mata dan terus saja mengutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Berani-beraninya anak ini memasukkan dildo lalu mendesahkan namanya seperti ini. Jongin berjanji dia akan membalas perbuatan Kyungsoo ini.

"Akhh, J-jonginhh aku akan keluar."

"Anhh Jongin!"

Kyungsoo tersengal saat akhirnya ia mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya. Cairannya mengenai perut Jongin lalu mengenai perutnya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan dildo tersebut lalu menatap wajah Jongin.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat kecewa saat melihatmu berpelukan dengan Krystal," ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kecewa, sambil tubuhnya perlahan turun untuk mempersiapkan lubangnya di atas milik Jongin.

"Aku akan menjelaskan segalanya, Kyung-"

"AKHH/AHHH."

Kyungsoo memasukkan milik Jongin dengan sekali hentak ke dalam lubangnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat bahu Jongin, matanya terpejam erat dan air mata yang sejak tadi tertampung di pelupuk matanya turun membasahi pipinya. Bukan karena kesakitan, tetapi karena mengingat Jongin dan Krystal saat berpelukan tadi.

"Kyungsoo." Jongin tampak khawatir karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terdiam dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Menggeleng pelan, Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun untuk mengservis milik Jongin. Memulai dengan gerakan perlahan (sekadar untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dilubangnya), kemudian bergerak semakin cepat.

"Ahh ahh Jongin!" Kyungsoo memeluk erat leher Jongin dan semakin cepat bergerak saat penis Jongin tepat mengenai prostatnya.

Jongin mengecup bahu serta leher Kyungsoo yang dapat ia raih. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Sempit sekali, Kyungsoo. Sempit." Jongin bergerak semakin cepat, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak ke atas dengan cukup keras.

"A-apa aku kalah seksi dengan mantanmu itu anhh." Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepala saat Jongin merespon ucapannya dengan menusuk prostatnya kuat-kuat.

Jongin hanya tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasa tidak percaya diri dengan keadaannya. Padahal, sangat jelas jika Jongin telah menunjukkan seluruh cintanya pada lelaki dipangkuannya saat ini.

"Akh, pelan pelan Jongin, akhh."

"Terima saja ini, sayang." Jongin menggigit leher Kyungsoo, sukses membuat kekasihnya itu menjerit.

Kyungsoo merasa penisnya mulai berkedut, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jongin aku akan keluar lagi."

"Aku juga," bisik Jongin sambil menjilat daun telinga Kyungsoo.

"Akhhh Kim Jongin!" teriak Kyungsoo saat ia meraih klimaksnya yang kedua.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin ikut menyusul dengan mengeluarkan semua cairannya di dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan berusaha menetralkan nafas masing-masing.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hm?" balas Jongin lalu menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau tidak akan kembali bersama Krystal kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa tidak yakin jika akan mendapat jawaban menyenangkan dari Jongin.

"Bisa kau lepas dulu ikatan ditanganku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu melepas ikatan tangan Jongin, masih menundukkan wajah. Ia hampir mengeluarkan air mata karena Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, namun akhirnya ia tidak jadi menangis karena Jongin lebih dulu memeluknya.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Aku hanya mencintaimu, harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya? Krystal tadi hanya membantuku untuk menyelesaikan tugasku. Aku tidak berniat kembali padanya," jelas Jongin sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin, membalas pelukan lelaki itu. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak bertanya dan langsung marah pada Jongin.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya, "Tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

"Aku tahu aku tidak secantik Krystal, aku bukan perempuan sepertinya malah. Aku membuatmu menjadi sepertiku, aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti kekasihmu yang lain, aku-"

Jongin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak peduli bagaimana pun kau. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin membandingkanmu dengan kekasihku yang lain, karena apa? Karena perasaanku padamu tidak memandang semua kekuranganmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum haru mendengar penuturan panjang Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

Jongin kemudian menyeringai, yang menimbulkan kerutan bingung di dahi Kyungsoo. Ada apalagi? Oh, Kyungsoo. Apa dia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi milik Jongin masih berada di dalam lubangnya?

"Ronde kedua bagaimana?"

"A-apa? Yak! Jongin!"

.

.

.

 **End.**

 _Tiba-tiba ada ide terus langsung ketik aja haha, maaf kalo kurang hot atau apa, ini hanya ff dadakan/? Review please?_

 _LunA_


End file.
